


Kids These Days

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonus Round 1, Drabble, HSWC, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Remember the first time Bro noticed John?</p><p>For the HSWC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids These Days

"Bro! I'm home! And I brought a friend!" 

Spinning his chair around with a sharp intake of breath, Bro closed the tab for his porn site at the speed of light as he turned to address his little brother and- oh, holy shit. 

He stood up and smoothed a hand through his hair. Oh god, oh god, this kid- did they even make kids that cute these days? Was Bro seeing things? He must be seeing things. 

Dave tried to push past him, obviously sensing danger as he tried to pull his friend along behind him into the safety of his room. 

"Hey hey, hold on," Bro said as he slid out in front of Dave and caught him in the chest. Or, you know, he hoped he did. All his attention was focused on the smaller dark haired boy behind him. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend? It's only polite." 

Dave stopped in his tracks and gave an exasperated sigh. He was very obviously rethinking his decision to bring his new friend home. 

"John, this is Bro. Bro, John. Bro, close your mouth. You're drooling some." 

Bro snapped his jaw shut as he stepped around Dave and leaned against the wall in front of John- what a cute name, he was beginning to think this would be a theme for this kid. "Hey, John. Nice to see Dave has some friends, you come on over as often as you want, he needs the social stimuli," Bro said as he grinned down at him and very overtly looked him up and down. 

John looked up at him with a bit of a defiant stare, his piercing blue eyes looking straight past the cover of his shades. God, Bro was putty under that gaze. 

"Hey, can we have pizza for dinner?" John asked as he switched tactics under Bro'd predatory eyes and looked up at him a little innocently instead. 

"Sure. Whatever you want sugar," Bro said as he turned to follow John's cute little ass with his eyes as the two younger boys scurried off to the safety of Dave's room. 

Still a little starry-eyed, Bro pulled out his phone to dial for a pizza. His lengthy order provided just enough cover to hide the snickers sounding from behind Dave's door. 

"Dude, score! I told you we could get a pizza out of it- listen, next week just try to bump into his dick with your ass and I promise he'll do whatever you say."


End file.
